


Lost Past – [Damnation 同人]

by Ellerynote



Category: Damnation - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote





	Lost Past – [Damnation 同人]

Lost Past – [Damnation 影集同人] by Ellery  
  
  
　　短短幾秒之間，濺在臉上的深紅液體尚未滑落，沾黏的感觸，會令人一時錯覺以為是雨水，但那沉重的力道與伴隨竄入鼻尖的腥味，熟悉到讓他無法否認這瞬間的錯愕，距離自己的死亡如此接近。

　　他從未以這個角度看過對方。

　　隨著每槍擊發的瞬間，槍口上揚後手腕輕微地下移到重新調整姿勢，半屈的膝蓋和承受著火藥後座力的側影。

　　所有的一切都如此陌生。

 

　　「沒有事是一成不變的。」成熟的Wyoming腔，仍然如同往常的微軟重音，輕輕敲打著他。

 

　　即便如此，他怎麼也沒想到，在這通往時間盡頭的道路，他們會走得如此崎嶇，再也無法回頭；就算事物終會改變，他也從沒想過面對這無法預測的改變此刻，自己會震驚到手指發麻、背脊發涼。

 

　　沒錯，沒有什麼會一成不變。

　　但為什麼早已拋下的過往，每個細節都如此清晰、栩栩如生？

 

　　當Lew把狗丟下小溪，他其實沒有太大的感覺。拿著樹枝不斷把掙扎冰冷溪水的小狗重新戳打到水中時，聲聲淒厲的哭嚎並沒有真的進到他耳中。

　　只要父親不在，Seth就負責管理整個家，他是這裡的主人。

　　這隻小狗是整窩當中最小、最弱的一隻，將來肯定無法長成盡責的成犬；狗不是寵物，不是他有次和父親到城裡看到、碎步走在穿著華美衣服女士身邊、看起來可以用一隻手折斷的那種，而是要強悍、頂天立地，能威嚇黃鼠狼、豺狼等任何不速之客的存在。

　　要活下來，每個人都需要有所貢獻，不管男女，只有心智以及肉體足夠堅強，才能面對這殘酷的世界。

　　所以當Lew建議用這方法訓練時，Seth並沒有覺得有什麼不對。至少，他們都是這樣活下來的。

　　直到忽然從溪裡濺起的水珠打到他臉上。

　　跟在他們身後，唯唯諾諾的胖小子下水的時候，掀起的水花可不小。

　　被父親形容成柔軟、沒用的Creeley，總是很安靜，只有被打的時候，哭著求饒的聲音卻比誰都大，據說那是在妓院耳孺慕染，被帶壞的惡習。他不知道這樣的反應背後的原因是什麼，只有女人才會求饒，而那通常也只有女人才擁有的特權，可以獲得緩和的心軟；但這對男人來說不會帶來任何好處。他很小的時候就已經學會，哭，沒有任何用。

　　「哈！這小子。」Lew拿著樹枝的手並未因對方抱著小狗而停止施虐，他只是更用力地戳打著無法還擊的一人一狗。

　　彷彿不再是種嚴峻環境的訓練，而是種……帶著惡意的殘暴。

　　眼前站在溪水中，被水浸濕的衣服下，是父親昨天才用皮帶鞭打過的斑斑痕跡；Seth同時不可避免地也感到自己背上陣陣刺痛。那是由於在他出聲制止下，而遭到遷怒後、同等嚴厲的教訓。

　　「好了。」

　　正起勁的Lew，大笑著怎麼都不肯停手。

　　「我說夠了！」

　　他出手一把搶下那樹枝時，換來的是轉過頭的斜視中，一瞬即逝卻藏不住的反叛與憎恨。

　　那刺眼的目光像是擊發下的撞針，一擊後的火光令他失去所有思考的理智，只剩最純粹的反應，也是他唯一知道的溝通方式。

　　在拳頭揮過去的那刻，Seth眼中什麼都看不到，只剩下反射於父親昏醉瞳孔中，自己忿恨而無法反抗的身影。

　　無視抱著小狗爬上岸、喘吁吁，引發這一切的罪魁禍首在他身後不斷打著寒顫。

　　感受到如針刺向這方的恐懼，他更加縮緊抓著衣領的手，盯著Lew開始冒出血的鼻子。淡淡的腥味，是每天面對的日常，只要還活著，流點血並不算什麼。

　　「什麼都不准說，知道嗎？」

　　就算不加以囑咐，其實對方也不可能和父親說什麼，但就像是彷彿要幫自己的行徑加上註釋，他就是無法不開口說點什麼。

 

　　是什麼時候，他們的角色在時間的錯失間開始對調，而他渾然不覺？

　　萬物不可能永遠一成不變。

　　原本，只能看著他背影、躲在角落打顫的孩子，已然從殘酷的世界中茁壯。

　　而他現在必須要想盡辦法，……從對方的犀利槍口存活下來。

 

完。


End file.
